the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyes Of God (Holy Name)
The Eyes of God grant a Creator various powers associated with their eyes. In its most basic form it gives them the same power for which the Order of Assassins is acclaimed - the power of supranormal X-ray vision. *When Invoking the stronger powers of this Name, the Creator's eyes will frequently give off light. White or gold are the most common, although some Adepts report having their eyes glow different colors. Invocation: -The Helix Nebula is called God's Eye and some Adepts who use this power report looking into the sky at night and seeing the nebula (which shouldn't be possible). A few have even said they've seen the Eye 'blink' at them (???). -Eyes of God = This is the signature power of the Assassin Order, the power to see through everything in perfect acuity. Basically, it is X-ray vision. -Eyes of the Living = Upgrade to the Eyes of God, Adept can now simply look to tell living or sentient things apart from dead or non-living things. This often takes the form of a slight heat signature in the Adept's field of vision. -Fields of Vision = Upgrade to Eyes of God, the Adept can now switch through different spectrum of light, deciding whether he wishes to see in infrared, ultraviolet, electromagnetic, etc. -Killer's Eyes = Adept can supernaturally intimidate others by making eye contact with them. Those affected can't verbalize what exactly it was that frightened them, only that looking into the Adept's eyes scared them out of their wits. -Heart of Hearts = Upgrade to Eyes of God, by looking into someones eyes the Adept can gain visions of what they are truly thinking; their desires, fantasies, nightmares... This power works even if the subject has no eyes (Adept must make communicative contact with it nonetheless). -Fear No Darkness = Upgrade to Eyes of God, the Adept can now see perfectly even if there are absolutely no sources of light present. Anything attempting to hide in that darkness, even if it is itself composed of shadow material, will still be seen by the Adept. -Peer into the Past = Adept can concentrate on a certain location and receive ghostly visions of past events that took place there. -Pierce Illusions = Upgrade to Eyes of God, Adept can 'sense' illusions present as shimmers of light. By concentrating on them, he can pierce the illusion to see what is hidden. -Peer into the Future = Same as Peer into the Past, only this allows the Adept to see into the future. -Part the Cloud of Glory = Only the most elder and wise Adept are said to gain this power. Their eyes can see into heaven and catch a glimpse of God Almighty. What happens next is anyone's guess. -This power is the Eyes of God combined with another Name, granting the Adept the power to imbue their eyes with a living flame (ala the Indwelt). This Living Flame grants them an eidectic memory, the ability to take in all information with computer-like efficiency. The Burning Eyes: If the Adept is high enough in their Degrees, they can even use their eyes to shoot a ray of super-photonic heat. Basically, laser beams... And while it may sound funny, you try getting hit mid-center by high degree lasers and see how you like it. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/God%27s_eye -http://www.hanoverbaptistchurch.org/blogpastor/2009/what-does-the-bible-say-about-the-eyes-of-god/ -http://biblehub.com/2_chronicles/16-9.htm Category:God